moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Drugie Oblicze 14
Pomieszczenie, o ile tak można to nazwać, nie było wielkie, jednak chłodne, wręcz przeźroczyste lodowe ściany, sprawiały wrażenie nieskończonej w swojej wielkości Sali. Światło małych włochatych stworzonek fruwających w powietrzu odbijało się od ścian i jeziorka ulokowanego dokładnie po środku z którego wystawała pionowa kolumna. Na jego rogach mieściło się coś na kształt legowisk, a za każdym z nich wydrążony był tunel, taki sam jak ten, którym właśnie weszli, a raczej zostali wciągnięci przyjaciele. - Wow. – szepnęła Salai rozglądając się dookoła. – Niby takie nic, ale robi wrażenie. - Mnie bardziej zastanawia to co lata tam pod sufitem. No to takie puchate. – powiedział Ender, pokazując palcem, małe świetliste stworzonka. - Puff puff! – krzyknęła Bananowa, po czym zaczęła skakać, próbując ich dosięgnąć. - Przygoda z rybkami nie nauczyła cię jeszcze, że nie dotyka się tego, czego się nie zna? – Serek podszedł do dziewczynki z miną poważnego ojca i skrzyżował ręce na piersi, patrząc się na dziewczynkę z wyższością. Ta spojrzała na przybranego tatę, później znów na świecidełka i znów na tatę i znów świecidełka… a potem zaczęła skakać jak opętana, byle by tylko dotknąć niesamowitych zwierzątek. - Strange, wiesz coś o nich? – zapytał Renzan, przyglądając się uważnie maleństwom. Żadne z nich nie miało twarzy, ani znaku szczególnego, po prostu były to puchate kulki, które świeciły, dziwnym, trochę znajomym światłem. - Nie… raczej nie… Insanity, nie przyciągając zbytniej uwagi reszty zebranych, podeszła do wilka, który przed chwilą ich tu wciągnął i postanowiła mu się przyjrzeć. Usiadła obok wielkiego śniegowego łba i nagle ją olśniło. - Oczy! - Co? – Clarity odwróciła się w stronę przyjaciółki, odrywając wzrok od „puff puff’ów”. - Oczy! Ten wilk ma dokładnie taką samą poświatę w oczach! Rzeczywiście, gdyby uważniej się przyjrzeć wilkowi, jego oczy świeciły blado-żółtym blaskiem. Nie miały źrenic, a ni tęczówek. Były to puste oczy pozbawione jakiegokolwiek wyrazu. - Trochę przerażające. – stwierdziła Strange, a Przemek, który stał za nią przytulił dziewczynę w pasie. Ta już chciała go odepchnąć, ale zrobiło jej się nawet miło. - Czy możemy zostawić kwestię tych świecących gó*ienek i znaleźć drogę do Deluded Depths? Albo jeszcze lepiej do Kraju?! Uszy wilka natychmiast skierowały się ku Lobo, gdy wypowiedziała nazwę miasta. W jednej chwili wszystkie światełka zleciały w dół i poszybowały do co wyższych górek śniegu. Widok był niesamowity. Mała kuleczka, zamieniła się nagle w coś co wyglądało jak płynne promienie światła, które objęły śnieg i zaczęły formować szkielet zwierzęcia. Nagle przed oczami przyjaciół stał nie tylko śniegowy wilk, ale też jeleń, lis, niedźwiedź, a nad ich głowami latał lodowy jastrząb. - Ja też takiego chce! – krzyknęła Hajsik i zaczęła biegać za ptakiem, cały czas zataczając kółka wokół jeziorka. Ponieważ proszek przestał działać, teraz jedynym źródłem światła były oczy zwierząt, oraz jedna, jedyna malutka kuleczka, wciąż latająca nad sklepieniem, która wciąż odwracała się w kierunku goniącej jastrzębia Bananowej. - Coś mi się wydaje, że one nie są przyjaźnie nastawione do kogoś kto szuka tego miejsca. – powiedział Renzan i w jednej sekundzie zmaterializował Shinden. - Ej! Spróbujmy to rozegrać pokojowo. – Ender zaczął odsuwać się powoli pod lodową ścianę. – Nie chcemy przecież rozlewu krwi czy czegoś co one tam mają, tak? - Tak czy inaczej wątpię, żeby prąd zadziałał na śnieg. – odezwała się Clarity, biorąc przykład z Endera i zaczynając powoli się cofać. - CZAS NA WP*ERDOOOOOL! – krzyknęła uradowana Salai, że w końcu coś się dzieje, wyjęła swoją kosę i zamachnęła się nią, a ta trafiła w śniegowego niedźwiedzia, przepoławiając jego czaszkę, lub coś co miało nią być, na pół, aż broń nie uderzyła z łoskotem o ziemię. Niestety jej działania na nic się zdały. Puch szybko zlepił się ze sobą z powrotem, a teraz przy pysku niedźwiedzia było widać obnażone lodowe zęby. Zwierzęta wyglądały jakby już miały rzucić się na przyjaciół, jednak coś odwróciło ich uwagę. Jak zwykle, nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na małą Hajs, która nie mogąc dogonić jastrzębia usiadła na ziemi i zaczęła formować własnego zwierzaczka. Miał to być szczeniaczek, niestety wyszło jej coś co bardziej przypominało śniegową kulkę z uszami niż psa. Ale najwidoczniej taka forma spodobała się małej migającej pod sufitem istotce, która teraz zleciała na dół i wtopiła się w ciało zwierzaczko-podobnego-cosia. W przeciwieństwie do swoich braci wydawała się być przyjaźnie nastawiona. Chwilowe otępienie zwierząt minęło i prędko rzuciły się do ataku. - Serek zrób coś! Jesteś smokiem! – krzyknęła Ins, w ostatniej chwili uskakując przed rozpędzonym na nią jeleniem. Co dziwne, on tez posiadał ostre jak brzytwa zęby. Kaszub wziął głęboki oddech i zionął ogniem, który roztopił wszystkie zwierzęta, zamieniając je w mokre kałużę. Szczęśliwi przyjaciele przybijali sobie po kolei piątki, jednak w jednej chwili każdy z nich poczuł dziwne drżenie. Lodowe sklepienie zaczęło pękać, tak samo zresztą jak ściany i podłoże na którym stali. - Musimy zwiewać! To wszystko zaraz się zawali! – krzyknęła Lobo. W chwili, gdy pierwszy sopel wpadł w kałużę, która została po śniegowym zwierzęciu, woda zaczęła formować się znów na kształt ich szkieletów, a gdy już do złudzenia przypominała zwierzaki, natychmiastowo zmieniła się w lód. Potężny ryk na chwilę ogłuszył przyjaciół, jednak cała konstrukcja groty zaczęła coraz szybciej się zawalać. - Zróbcie coś! – krzyknęła przerażona Hajsik trzymając zwierzaczka na rękach, gdy ten niespodziewanie, wyślizgnął się i wskoczył do jeziorka. - Maksio! – dziewczynka rzuciła się za nim w pościg, niestety zanim ktokolwiek zdążył ją złapać, ta już była w wodzie. - Wskakujcie do wody! – krzyknęła Strange, a zszokowani towarzysze usłuchali się i w momencie w którym wszystko runęło, oni wskoczyli do jeziorka jak jeden mąż. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Drugie Oblicze Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures